deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Possible VS. Clover
Two teenage girls saving the day without secret identities! What happens when the redhead faces off with the blonde in a Death Battle? Find out here and now! Introduction Wiz: When the world is in danger, there's only one girl that can defeat the villains and save the day: Kim Possible. Boomstick: Woah, woah, woah. What the, fuck Wiz? Obviously, Clover from Totally Spies is the ultimate fighter. Wiz: Sorry, Boomstick. Clover may be badass, but Kim Possible is a lean, mean, villain defeating machine. Boomstick: Dude, have you ''seen ''Clover in battle? She would kick Kim Possible's ass. Wiz: Wanna bet on that? Boomstick: Only one way to find out. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick and it's time for a motherfucking Death Battle! 'Kim Possible' Wiz: When Dr. Drakken and Shego or Duff Killigan decide to fuck with the world, the only redhead to stop them is Kim Possible! Boomstick: This fierce redhead is a true badass with no time to take shit from anyone, especially when she's gotta study for finals. FULL NAME: KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE AGE: 18 HOMETOWN: MIDDLETON, USA PARTNER(S): RON STOPPABLE, RUFUS, AND WADE KNOWS THREE FORMS OF KUNG FU ONCE SANG SO HIGH PITCHED, SHE BROKE SIX FEET OF GLACIAL ICE Wiz: I don't think Clover can do that, Boomstick. Kim Possible is a true hero at heart that cares about everyone and everything-- Boomstick:--including popularity. She always is in a competition with Bonnie Rockwaller which can lead to defeat. Wiz: But she does have strategic tendencies and brilliant ideas to gain victory in the battle. She's an excellent martial artist and a phenomenal cheerleader. Boomstick: Don't forget her techy savy background character, Wade, who lets her know of all robberies, in progress or not. HAS GREAT CONNECTIONS CAN ALWAYS CALL IN FOR A FAVOR HAS A TECH MODERATOR THAT INFORMS HER OF ALL CRIMES IN PROGRESS AND SUPPLIES HER WITH WEAPONS EXTREMELY FLEXIBLE KNOWS THREE DIFFERENT TYPES OF KUNG FU HAS A MINISCULE PARTNER THAT CAN GET INTO CONFINED SPACES HAS AN INDESTRUCTIBLE BATTLE SUIT WITH MULTIPLE USES Boomstick: When it comes to a fuckload of assitants, Kim has got an infinite number of them. Wiz: It's true. Kim Possible has an excellent number of partners to help her in capturing villlains and tracking them down when they break out. She also has an arsenal of friends that she's saved to give her a ride to her mission. Boomstick: Plus that bitch has got so much flexibility that she's able to bend hr body throgh lasers that are literally inches apart and turn off the system without singing a hair. Wiz: Plus, she has extreme knowledge of fighting, as she knows three different types of kung fu. That comes in handy when her opponents can't find back. And let's not forget Rufus, her best friend's pet hairless mole rat, who is so small, he can break into any security system and disarm it by pulling at wires and chomping at the system. Boomstick: Naked mole rat? What kind of loser kid owns a naked mole rat? Wiz: A kid that can save the world with his best friend. Boomstick: And what's all this about a battle suit? Wiz: Well, Kim has a white and blue battle suit that she got in season three, and it allows her to disappear, reappear, change her body shape, and it's pretty much indestructible. It definitely comes in handy when in combat. FEATS BROKE SIX FEET OF ICE BY ONLY SINGING BROKE OUT OF BOX UNDERWATER AND AVOIDED BEING EATEN BY A KILLER SHARK AND SQUID DEFEATED MULTIPLE SUPERHEROES ALONGSIDE HER ENEMY AND PARTNER MANAGED TO SINGLE HANDEDLY BRING DOWN SIX HELICOPTERS TOGETHER IN THE CENTER OF ALL OF THEM GAINED SUPERPOWERS Wiz: As you can see, Kim Possible has incredible skills, such as when she took Señor Senior Junior's six helicopters and brought them to the ground on a movie set. Boomstick: And somehow managed to break out of a fucking ice confinement by singing? Bullshit. Wiz: It's true. She also took on Team Go who turned evil and their leader and still defeat them in the end. She also took down the villain. She also managed to get the blue Go Team Glow, granting her superpowers where she could hold up her entire cheer squad and push a parked car. Boomstick: Don't be stupid, Wiz. Everyone's got weaknesses. WEAKNESSES SHE LOSES FOCUS EASILY WHEN SHE IS ANGRY STILL IS VULNERABLE TO HITS WHEN SHE HAS NO BATLE SUIT TO PROTECT HER TALKS A LOT Boomstick: Talks a lot? Jeez does that mean she can't shut up? Like every other woman on Earth? Wiz: Well, she's a teenager, and when she does talk to her opponents, she's sarcastic and "lippy" according to Drakken, which can result in her getting taken out alongside whatever the villain is trying to destroy. Boomstick: And when she isn't wearing the battle suit, she only wears clothes during battle, which has proven to be an issue before. She wears clothes, but nothing strong enough to keep her from catching fire or getting cut. Wiz: And when something's happened at school, it can cloud her mind and keep her preoccupied with her mind, making her easy to defeat and capture. Boomstick: So what makes you think she can defeat Clover? Wiz: She always manages to escape and save the day. Clover Boomstick: Fucking finally! We get to my girl! Wiz: Alright, Boomstick, calm down. Yes, Clover Ewing, our blonde spy of the team. Whether she's trying to get with a hot guy... Boomstick: Or saving the fucking world, you can count on Clover to be there. FULL NAME: CLOVER EWING AGE: 18 HOMETOWN: BEVERLY HILLS, US PARTNER (S): SAMANTHA AND ALEX IS COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH BOYS FASHIONISTA Wiz: Well, she definitely is a gorgeous girl, but judging by how she acts, there's no way she can beat Kim Possible. Boomstick: That's not true at all. She's bomb as fuck. She's a spy and nothing beats a spy. HAS AN ARSENAL OF WEAPONS INCREDIBLE COMBAT SKILLS EXPERT ACROBAT HAS ACCESS TO BACKUP IF REQUIRED OWNS A SUPER SUIT Wiz: Well, her stats definitely are impressive, such as her acrobatic skills. To be a spy means to be extremely agile and to be able to avoid attacks swiftly and effieciently. And the weapons provided for every battle give her an advantage for long range attacks and quick getaways. Boomstick: Plus, if she gets cornered, all she needs to do is call for Jerry and there will be backup in seconds, althoug she can handle herself. Wiz: She also owns a super suit that attaches to her likeskin which protects her from incoming attacks. FEATS HELPED BOTH HERSELF AND TEAMMATES ESCAPE FROM TINY TRAP DEFEATS VILLAINS ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS WITHOUT EFFORT REMAINS UNDETECTED IMPRESSIVELY Boomstick: Well, if anyone can escape from a mouse trap, it's her. When she battle those tiny foes for the first time, she figured out how to escape and managed to free her partners as well. Wiz: And somehow, no one has figured out she and her friends are spies despite their constant under the radar. And she barely tries to win and manages to save the day. WEAKNESSES BOYS MAKE HER GO CRAZY HER FASHIONISTA SIDE CAN SLOW HER DOWN SHE'S NOT AS BRIGHT AS SHE CAN BE Boomstick: Okay, that last one is fucking bullshit. Wiz: But it's true. When it comes to strategy and planning, Samantha handles that, not Clover. And when she's around a cute guy, she will be interested, despite needing to focus on the mission. Boomstick: And that damn fashion always gets the best of her in the long run. ''' Intermission Wiz: I don't know. This battle seems close to me, Boomstick. What do you think? '''Boomstick: I think it's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE!! In Beverly Hills, California, Kim Possible and her partner, Ron Stoppable were hovering over the city in a helicopter. "Thanks for the lift, Mrs. Mills." Kim thanked. "No problem. It's the least I could do since you saved my dughter from falling into the ocean!" She responded. "It was no big. Anyone could have caught a child falling at a velocity of 45 miles per hour and use a grappling hook to catch onto the helicopter." She said before sliding on her helmet and jumping out of the helicopter. Ron hesitantly followed, his buddy Rufus in his pocket. Kim soared elegantly towards the flashing lights of the city before reaching for her grappling hook and aiming at a building. She pulled the trigger and it connected. She reeled herself in and held on tightly to the building before watching Ron fall to the ground. SShe took out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, you sure this is the place?" She asked. "Yep, did a biometric scan before you landed. There are life signs in there. Except it's not just Draken and Shego. There's a female figure in there." He said. "DNAmy?" Kim asked. "Nope." "Warmonga?" Wade shook his head. "I can't find her in the villain files. She must be a new villain working with them." Kim nodded and shut off the Kimmunicator. Using her grappling hook, she swung into the building through a window and landed on the ground in a battle stance. There was Drakken, stealing something and Shego was preoccupied with the task of fighting this blondie with a red jumpsuit on. "I won't let you steal it!" "You are too." Shego answered before knocking blondie to the ground. "Let's go, Drakken. Little Miss Hero is down." The blue and green villain escaped before Kim finished taking off her skydiving gear. She was now in her regular battle clothes and ran over to the blonde. "What business do you have with them? First Bonnie tries to steal my thunder, then you? Fighting them is my job. And what do you need from what they have? You have to be a villain." Kim concluded. "No, I'm not. I--" Clover couldn't finish as Kim kicked her in the nose, sening her backwards. "Ow! Fine. Want to play? Let's play." She decided. 'FIGHT!' Clover's arsenal today consisted of multiple flower-shaped bombs that needed to be thrown and pressed to be activated, a heart shaped jetpack backpack, a laser lipstick, and earrings that when taken out of her ears turned into batons. She charged Kim and Kim returned the favor. She launched a kick at Kim's head and she blocked it before swiping at her other leg, causing her to lose balance. Clover flipped to her feet, kicking Kim in the face in the process. She activated and launched a flower bomb at Kim sending her flying backwards, but landing on her feet. She bounced off of both walls and then flipped above Clover to perform a flying side kick at her head. Clover blocked it and Kim pushed off of her and back onto the ground. Clover leg sweeped at her and Kim jumped, attempting to kick her in the process, but Clover avoided the attack. She retaliated with a swipe at Kim's head but she deflected it. Kim did a back handspring away from her opponent who chased her down. It was a trap trap. There was an overhead beam above Kim that she grabbed onto and swung off of, tackling Clover to the ground. She held her down, but struggled to keep her from squirming. Clover kicked Kim, flipping her over Clover and onto the ground next to her head. The two girls quickly arose to their feet. "I love your outfit." Clover said in an angry tone. "Thanks. You know, it was actually designed by a gang of criminals that I threw in jail and this naked mole ra-" Kim got uppercut punched by Clover and then kicked in the gut. Kim gripped her chin and then charged the spy who leapt backwards. The two began to the throw punches and kicks at one another, ultimately being blocked and not getting anywhere. Clover took out her earrings which immediately extended into batons and began to charge Kim. She swung her sticks and Kim dodged the blow, not prepared for weaponry. She continued dodging attacks as she took out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need weapons!" She shouted. "The hair gel!" He shouted. Clover stopped and lowered her arms, letting her guard down. "Hair gel? You know, it's okay to use every once and a while, but-" She was stopped short by Kim squeezing the hair gel into a cube around Clover. "Ha. Trapped like a fox." Suddenly, the hair gel sizzled and a hole wide enough for a person to crawl thrpugh was created. Clover stepped out, holding her lipstick laser. Kim growled and clenched her fist even tighter than before. Clover aimed and continued blasting at Kim. She flipped out of the way and continued to do so as Clover got trigger finger and blasted at her opponent. Kim flipped onto a display table and lifted a glass vase as Clover shot at her again. The beam reflected off of the glass and shot back at its source. It burnt Clover's hand and the lipstick laser melted. Kim smirked when Ron dropped to the ground next to her. "Ron! I'm in the middle of a fight!" She yelled. Ron sat up and rubbed his head. Clover got sight of Ron and instantly fell in love. "Ron is your name, huh? And is being hot your game?" She asked. "He's my boyfriend! Are you hitting on my boyfriend?" Kim yelled. "Oh, sorry, I--" Kim leapt off of the table and basically soared across the hall and kicked Clover in the chin, sending her backwards. "That's it! Time to end this!" Clover shouted, sending a bomb Kim's way. It exploded on impact with Kim's chest and she was sent flying into a wall. She was flung straight into it, demolishing the wall on impact. "KP!" Ron yelled in fear and despair. Kim slowly and dramatically stepped out of the gaping hole in the wall, wearing her battle suit with scattered bits of mission suit on her arms and a grim look on her face. "You're going to pay for that." She said. Kim now had enhanced abilities and darted across the room at an extreme speed. Clover dodged the charging redhead and took out her earrings again. They extended and she charged Kim back. Kim blocked every attack with no harm despite taking multiple hits from the sticks. Clover was disappointed with the lack of progress and electrified the sicks and smashed them against both of her arms. Kim was electrocuted and the suit malfunctioned, turning her invisible. "Ha! Try and find me now!" Kim taunted. Clover kept aware of her surroundings, keeping a sharp, keen eye on everything aronud her when suddenly she was leg sweeped by the air and Kim, using her superstrength, lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the wall. Clover was bleeding and her suit was torn. "Jerry, I need assistance!" She yelled. Suddenly, a man wearing black crashed into the room through the window like Tarzan on a rope and handed her another lipstick laser as he swung out. "Thanks for the backup, Jerry!" She yelled sarcastically. "Of course Sam and Alex are busy chasing those crooks!" She was suddenly knocked to the ground again and grunted as the lipstick laser rolled out of her hands. "You're a crook, yourself!" She derided. "Uh, KP. Me and Rufus are running low on Bueno Nacho. Do you mind if we--?" He asked pointing out the window. "Go ahead, Ron. Leave me in the middle of a battle." She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, KP!" Ron yelled and ran. Kim groaned and than yelped as Clover jumped up from the ground and did a backhandspring away from the hidden Kim, grabbing her lipstick laser in the process. She blasted at Kim who used her forcefield. She continued blasting at the forcefield with malfunctioned from the electrocution earlier and let a laser fly through. The laser broke the fabric of the battle suit and scarred just above Kim's naval. Clover smirked in triumph, now that she could see the scar, but the fabric swarmed Kim's body, healing the broken fabric and covering the scar. "Come on!" She yelled. She decided now was the time for escape again and turned on her jetpack and began to escape until an invisible hand caught her. "Get off!" Clover yelled and blasted multiple times again and Kim performed a backwards cartwheel and then did a backflip, catching the one of the lasers in her hand and then became visible again. "See me now?" She asked. The suit began to modify the laser and made it more powerful than before. Suddenly, the suit malfunctioned from the elctrocution once again and the laser grew out of control and exploded. Kim, wearing her indestructible battle suit, was protected from the blast, especially when the automatic forcefield kicked in. But Clover's suit, which was not indestructible and did not have a forcefield, did nothing to protect her. When the light faded, bits and pieces of Clover were all over the wall, pinned by the artifacts that had been destroyed in the blast. Kim stared in horror at the carnage. Results 'K.O.' Ron entered the room, alongside Rufus eating a naco. "What did I miss?" He asked. "I killed her." Kim whispered in fear. Boomstick: Goddamn it, Clover, you failed me! Wiz: Even so, that was a brutal death. But Clover brought it upon herself when she electrocuted Kim's suit. it malfunctioned and the laser became overpowered. Boomstick: Though Kim has exceptional skills, she would have been obliterated if she hadn't worn her battle suit for this mission. Her threads are sweet but they would not have sustained against the spy tech that Clover owned. Wiz: But, Kim's batle suit has been proved to be indestructible and self regeneratory, meaning that it can heal itself. No matter her efforts, Clover's tech would not have withstanded the quality of Kim's battle suit. The winner is Kim Possible. Tell us Who did you think would win? Who did you want to win? Tell us in the comments below! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:FreakyFanfictioner Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018